Everyone has a Story
by CorruptedWriter
Summary: (only rated T incase i put up a chapter with some violence) just a mash up of different, you could say, facebook page stories because i really want to know what my skills a like
1. Chapter 1

**B/N: Okay, so this is my mish mash of HP small chapters that i have done for a page on facebook (no judging me about my HP addiction), and I will explain in the before note, this one is for a follower who is obsessed with Sirius Black**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did**

Fox was running, trying to summon enough strength to change into her animagus, Voldemort was coming and harry wasn't ready, with Sirius running behind her in the trees you could barely tell the two dogs apart, they had to get there before harry used the resurrection stone so Sirius could appear dead, he was already transparent from the charm Luna had taught Fox when she had 'broken in' to their dorm, she was really a Gryffindor but knew all the locations and passwords/answers to the doors of each dormitories. The time was getting nearer, from a distance she heard Harry whisper "I'm ready to die" silently she dove into the bushes watching as a transparent Sirius emerged from the bushes just as Harry closed his eyes and when he opened them, he started talking to people that she couldn't see and then Sirius, all was well until he dropped the resurrection stone almost seeing the ruse so cleverly planned but quick wand action caused Sirius to become entirely invisible. Now Harry was moving on, and Fox had no choice but to follow, masked by the shadows of the woods…


	2. Chapter 2

**B/N: Okay, this is a wolfstar commision, asked by someone I admin my page with, enjoy!**

Moony and Pad foot were running through the woods, steps in sync, everything was going according to plan and soon they would finally be alone, Prongs was with 'the doe' as they liked to call her, and Worm tail was annoying Snivelly. They were almost there, the shrieking shack was so close, but it was too late the moon was up, there was no way they'd get to the shack in time, unless.

They were running again, moony now decked out with an eye mask; soon they would be there not a moment too soon, just as they had gotten into cover moony lost it and untied the mask' "the next time you do that to me, I swear I will kill you before rampaging Hogwarts" Pad foot just laughed, "you know you wouldn't do that"

"yeah your right, I wouldn't" Remus admitted, letting a smile sneak onto his face as Sirius pulled him into a kiss, this would be the best full moon ever


	3. Chapter 3

**AJ Smith is another character that i was asked to dram up, this is a tinsy bit sad, for me anyways... enjoy! and Review PLEASE!**

* * *

Hufflepuff Wins! A cheer ran through the crowd as Lidia caught the snitch, only the Slytherins were angry but that was expected, seeing as they lost the match. Flying over to congratulate Lidia, AJ sighed, it was the same every time, she would fly over to congratulate her team and they would fly away, yelling about how she was violent and crazy or depending on their moods they would even yell things like know it all and big head, life was hard for AJ but she didn't really care. Having a good sense of right and wrong always helped AJ when she was sticking up for people but that never helped with her fear factor so she didn't really bother that much anymore, walking back to her dorm AJ had to take cover from the Slytherin quidditch, turning into her animagus – a lemur – to avoid getting hit with jinxes was always annoying, and AJ didn't do it that often but when she did it made her wish to become an auror stronger, her struggles with school easier to handle, even if everyone thought she couldn't do it, she would. Finally returning to her common room, AJ started on her ink concealment charm, she just loved enchanting her writing, it always took her mind of the other things…


	4. INSERT APOLIGY

**sorry all for the absence of well, updates, i promise ill be back on soon but just for now i am doing Camp NaNoWriMo and that is all im focusing on for the moment so i am so sorry but you know, stuff to do, word limits to meet...**

**if you would like to see my NaNoWriMo story, it is posted here:**

** u/897828/APoisonedPassion**


End file.
